Recently, a general personal computer has been used for controlling various analyzing apparatus such as a gas chromatograph, liquid chromatograph, and mass spectrometer and for data processing. Given this factor, in many cases, each piece of the analysis data obtained by such an analyzing apparatus and the analytical data obtained by performing various analytical processes based on the analysis data is electronically stored as a data file in a storage unit such as a hard disk. In addition, networking a personal computer connected to such an analyzing apparatus and other personal computers has been rapidly promoted. A popular configuration is the following: analysis data obtained by an analyzing apparatus and stored in a personal computer directly connected thereto are read out from another personal computer through a network to confirm the contents or use the data for reference in the subsequent analysis (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 or other documents).
In the case where the pieces of analysis data and analytical data as described earlier are stored in a standard file format, e.g. in a Word or Excel file format provided by Microsoft Corporation, it is very convenient in that the data contents can be viewed not only by a specified personal computer but also by a common personal computer, since applications software for opening the data in such a file format are included in most general personal computers. However, it is necessary to specify a file name to read out an intended data file, and the file name must be accurately entered. Hence, among the persons who use this feature, the file naming convention and other rules are required to be standardized. In addition, even if the file name is known, in the case where the file's existence location (i.e. in which folder of which personal computer) is unknown, an operation such as a search with the file name is required. If the amount of stored data is enormous, such a search takes a considerable amount of time, which leads to low work efficiency.
In the meantime, the use of dedicated application software for managing data files such as analysis data enables the search of the intended file in a shorter amount of time. In the case where this method is used, the same application software may be installed in all personal computers to be used. In practice, however, since such software is often updated on an irregular base, different versions of software can be easily mixed. In such a case, there is the possibility that, data files created and registered on old versions of the software may be read out using newer versions of the software, however conversely, data files created and registered on new versions of the software may not be read out on older versions of the software. In order to avoid such a situation, managing the application software's version or other method is required, which is troublesome in management and maintenance.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-283526